


Wolves

by lionwolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: Robb and Jon, while in college, decide to pursue their passion and form a hip-hop/rap duo. They must elicit help from Theon, who is now a famous producer, and figure out a way to tell their parents that they’re dropping out of college to pursue rap careers.





	Wolves

“Jon!”   
  
Jon groans, refusing to open his eyes or even so much as move.    
  
“Jaeherys!” Robb yells, knowing that might at least irritate him enough to wake up.    
  
Jon can hear Robb’s footsteps inch closer and closer into his bedroom until he feels a hard tap on the side of his face. “Get up.”   
  
Jon’s eyes pop open to see his cousin standing directly above him. Robb reaches in to try to tap his face again before Jon grabs his hand in mid-air.   
  
“You can see that I’m awake now,” Jon says in an irritated tone. “What time is it?”   
  
“8,” Robb responds casually.    
  
“8am?!” Jon exclaims. “On a Saturday. We barely went to sleep at 4am. Are you fucking serious?”    
  
“I have a song idea. I woke up inspired, cuz, and I’m going to inspire you too,” Robb says.   
  
“Inspire me with some coffee.”   
  
“Come listen.”   
  
Knowing that he isn’t going back to sleep any time soon, Jon gets up out of his bed and nearly trips on a beer bottle from their party the night before. He makes a mental note to clean up the apartment and then follows Robb into the living room where their small studio is set up.    
  
Robb sits down in front of his laptop and plays Jon a new beat that he must have made as soon as he woke up because it isn’t nearly finished, but Jon can’t help but nod along to it.    
  
“It’s fire,” Jon tells him.   
  
“I know,” Robb says, adding another layer to the track. “We just need to add some bars to it.”   
  
“No. First, we need to finish writing the other tracks we started. We’re never going to complete anything if we just jump from project to project whenever you feel like it without finishing them.”   
  
Robb sighs and leans back in his chair. He can’t argue because he knows Jon is right, but he doesn’t want to hear it.    
  
“If we finish one good one, we can release it and we’re set... then we have more opportunities, more writers, producers, everything.”   
  
“Speaking of producers...” Robb begins.    
  
Jon immediately knows what he’s going to say. “No.”   
  
“Theon could be exactly what we’re missing!”    
  
“I’m not begging Theon Greyjoy’s insufferable ass for help... ever since he became a big name producer, he acts like he doesn’t know us,” Jon complains. “Hell no.”    
  
Robb shakes his head. “That was before! When we were just starting... but now we actually have material, J! He can’t turn us down once he hears our stuff.”    
  
“He can and he will.”   
  
“Whatever. I’m going to ask him,” Robb says, standing up from his chair. “You can either come or not.”   
  
Jon rolls his eyes and takes a moment to weigh their options. 

***   


Theon is set up nicely in his very own, state-of-the-art producing studio, with the best recording and mixing equipment, couches and snack machines, naturally.  

“What the hell are you two doing here?” 

Jon and Robb share an annoyed glance before they turn back to Theon.

“We want your help,” Robb says.    
  
Theon laughs. “You mean you need my help?”   
  
“No, he said it right,” Jon cuts in, his tone entirely serious.

“As pleasant as ever, Jon,” Theon says. “Look, I told you two before. I’m not doing you any favors or making you beats for free. For all I know your raps are trash and you can’t prove otherwise.”   
  
“We can prove otherwise,” Robb says confidently.   
  
Jon takes out a flash drive of their demo tracks and hands it over to Theon. Reluctantly, Theon places the drive in his main studio computer and presses play on the first one.

Theon frowns as the song begins, but his face softens as he listens intently to it.    
  
As soon as the song finishes, Robb and Jon wait expectantly for Theon’s reaction.   
  
“That’s actually you two?” Theon asks, looking between them as if he can’t quite believe it.   
  
“Yeah,” Robb answers.   
  
“Who made the beat?”    
  
“I did,” Robb says. “I’m still learning how to make beats, but...”    
  
Before Robb can finish, Theon turns back to his computer and opens the song in his own software to start re-mixing it.

”What are you doing?” Jon finally asks after a long silence. 

In response, Theon starts to play them a new and improved version of their song. The beat itself is more sharp and even their vocals are more polished.

”Damn, that’s...” Robb begins. 

“Way better, I know,” Theon finishes. “Looks like you did need me after all.”   
  
Jon shakes his head at Theon’s attitude, but he can’t deny that he improved their song tremendously. “Thank you.”   
  
“Yeah,” Theon replies. “With my remix, it means I’m the co-producer on it.”   
  
Robb sighs. “Figures. How much?” 

“We can talk numbers later. I meant that me being co-producer means my name is on it, and since I promote everything with my name on it...”   
  
“We get the exposure from you,” Jon says.   
  
“Exactly...”   
  
“Thanks, man. I appreciate it,” Robb reaches in to shake his hand.   
  
Theon is nearly tempted to do the signature handshake that they made up years ago, but he settles for a simple one. “Don’t thank me now, Stark. Thank me when this blows up. Then we can really talk.”   
  
Robb smiles at him, feeling a surge of hope at the possibility of their success.

“What’s this duo called anyway?” Theon asks.

“Wolves,” Jon answers. “I’m JT.”   
  
“And I’m Stark,” Robb adds.   
  
Theon regards them for a moment but doesn’t make any snide comments about their stage names. “Okay. We’ll drop this soon, but get out, I have more work to do.”   
  
They nod and begin to leave Theon’s studio before he stops them in their tracks. 

“Maybe you two don’t suck as bad as I thought, but remember you still suck.”   
  
Robb and Jon laugh at his remark, taking it as a good sign, and then exit the studio feeling much more confident than they had entered it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really just having fun and playing around with this concept of Robb and Jon as a rap duo, but I hope y’all enjoy it anyway.


End file.
